


It might be today, tomorrow, or in a few decades

by Lemonerix



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Mutual Pining, can't you just?? tell each other how you feel??, from a sketch I made a few months ago, it was shit but I love it, ya'll're frustrating me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28930575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemonerix/pseuds/Lemonerix
Summary: A prompt from a sketch I made a couple of months ago. It was bad, but I loved it.
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Kudos: 13





	It might be today, tomorrow, or in a few decades

"I'm not carrying your ass back to your house this time. It's becoming a chore, y'know,"

"I know, I know."

 _If you hate it so much, then why come in the first place?_ The Englishman thought.

He took another sip from his glass, drinking the bitter liquid like water. Observing the object in his hand, England's mind began to wander. It hadn't been long since they've started drinking in pubs together. Seven decades might be a long time, but it's equivalent to one and a half year or so them.

They started this ritual during the years of war, when the days seemed to stretch and fear was ever present. England hated and cherished those years, it was living hell everyday, but America was like a lighthouse piercing through a foggy night. Those hellish years was when he saw that there was more to the American past his arrogant façade. He came to realize that he admired him; his character, his smile, his laughter, his everything. 

"Hey, are you even listening to me? Don't tell me you're already drunk, dude." America snapped his fingers in front of the other man's face. England blinked, and glared the other, "I'm not drunk, and yes, I was listening." he answered and reached for the half-empty bottle across the counter. Before he could reach it, America grabbed the bottle and poured into his own glass, "Hey!" England said belatedly and tried to grab the liquor from the other man. America grinned and pulled the bottle away from the Brit's reach.

"Hey now, you've already drank half the bottle and I've barely finished a glass." he scolded, a grin still plastered on his face.

"So what? I can hold my liquor just fine!"

"Says the man who drinks himself silly to the point where he can't even walk on his own."

That made England's ears warm. He reached out once again, but was too slow, 

"Alright, I'll give you a shot if you can count how many fingers I'm holding up."

"What-?"

America held up two fingers, "How many?"

England scrunched up his face in annoyance, but he eventually played along with the other man. He rolled his eyes and answered, "Two."

America quickly put down a finger, "Nope. You're already seeing double."

" _What-?_ _You sneaky little piece of-!_ "

"Language, dear Britain." America smiled in amusement and drank his drink.

After several futile attempts of grabbing the bottle from the American, he sighed and slumped back into his stool. "Whatever." he shot another glare at the other nation, "Keep that to yourself, I'll just ask for another bottle."

America pouted and stuck out his tongue, "Aw, you're no fun. But still, you're a pretty cool guy to hang out with."

England choked on his drink, the whiskey went down the wrong pipe and he fell into a coughing fit. America laughed and patted –more like smacked–his hand on the Englishman's back, "You really need to slow down, man. An old geezer like you can't keep up with someone like me, haha!"

"Hilarious." England croaked, his throat still sore from the whiskey. 

"I don't feel like drinking anymore tonight, so here you go." the American slid the bottle towards the other man, then he downed the rest of his drink. England poured the rest of the bottle into his glass and followed suit.

 _He thinks I'm cool_? England almost smiled at the thought, but he shook it off.

_Of course he does. He thinks everyone he talks to is..."cool"._

A bitter taste in his mouth made him grimace. For a moment, he felt, no, he wanted to feel, even just a tiny bit, there was a slight chance; he was special in the American's eyes. He might've just had his hopes up for nothing, and he hated himself for it.

_He also drinks with other people, no need to feel flustered about it. No need at all._

"So America," he blurted out, "do you get drinks with the other countries too?" he twirled his empty glass on the table. England didn't care if he asked that question out loud, or if he sounded out of character, or if America would brush off the question like it was nothing. Why he suddenly stopped caring? Beats him, he guessed it might've been the alcohol making him talk nonsense.

"Hm? What kind of question is that?" America laughed, "Well, if you're really curious..." he hummed, then rested his chin on his hand, "I don't really hang out with the others like how I hang out with you."

England blinked.

"I just...Being around you makes me feel good. I just really like being around you."

England blinked once again in disbelief, his eyes were as wide as plates.

_He what?_

America cleared his throat, "I mean, you're not as rowdy as Germany when you're drunk, and you don't proceed to touch me anywhere weird like France when you get smashed..." the young man rambled on and on, but the words he said moments ago kept repeating in England's head.

A curt smile appeared on his lips, his eyes softened as he gazed at America raving about things like this and that.

_You'll never know when you'll fall in love_

America's laughter was bright, it lit up the sleepy pub the two nations were in. England's smile widened, he loved his laugh, he loved his smile.

_It might be today, tomorrow, or in a few decades_

Their eyes met momentarily, he caught a glimpse of joy and something else in those bright blue eyes, was it affection? No, it couldn't be. The Englishman tried so hard not to get his hopes up; he noticed that they were closer than they were earlier, and it was hard for him not to notice America picking at the corner of his jacket. He loved it when he noticed the little things the American would do.

_Once you've become aware of it, it'll be too late_

America was talking loud and fast, his hands flying everywhere as he exaggerated things he said, his wide smile never faltering. He noticed that England was smiling, it was a rare sincere smile for once. 

_Maybe he's already tipsy_ , thought the American. _Why else would he be smiling at me like that? Smiling at me like he..._

He pushed the thought to the back of his mind, willing himself to forget about it.

 _That'd be stupid._ He told himself

_You'll be powerless to stop it_

England wanted to be trapped in a time loop of this very moment. The pub was like their own little bubble from the outside world, where nothing mattered but the two of them; sharing a pint, sharing a laugh, sharing a glance. 

_And it might be dangerous_  
  
Shy eyes and cautious smiles, neither wanted to cross the line between them, no matter how much they wanted to.   
_It's fine as it is_ , both thought. Only if they were brave enough, they would've found something else. 

"I do drive Gilbert and Matthias to bars, but I guess that doesn't count. I tried Japan's saké once, it tasted like wine but not like wine. Ooh, I also got to try France's champagne once, and I also..."

_Yet, you still let it happen to you._

**Author's Note:**

> Whoo, it's been a while since I've written something, and I've began working on a multi chapter fanfic, so this one's kind of a warm up for me. I hope you like it!


End file.
